Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a control device of a cutting tool, especially to a control device of a cutting tool that controls the cutting tool to perform multi-stage cutting and locks a blade of the cutting tool at a closed position while the cutting tool is not in use.
Description of Related Arts
Generally, the stem of plants is hard and thick so that the stem requires training. The cutting tool/gardening shears for training should have sharp blades. For labor saving during operation of the cutting tool, a multi-stage cutting tool is available. Moreover, a cutting tool able to control cutting modes such as the one revealed in Taiwanese Patent No. M420981 is also available. Pruning shears revealed can be switched to a cutting mode focused on training of branches. The pruning shears includes a first handle and a second handle pivotally connected which users can hold and apply their forces to. A blade unit is pivotally connected to a front end of the first handle and is corresponding to a blunt part on arranged at the front end of the first handle. A drive rod is pivotally connected to the second handle. One end of the drive rod is movably connected to a rear end of the blade unit for pushing the blade to perform cutting. A switch element with a movable and linear structure is set on the second handle. The switch element is able to move linearly to become leaning against the blade unit or move in the opposite direction to get away from the blade unit. A safety fastener is disposed on the second handle for locking an operating piece of the blade unit when the pruning shears is in a closed position.
The switch element is used to control the cutting mode while the safety fastener is used to lock the operating piece of the blade unit. They are arranged at the second handle and separated from each other. The switch element is moved horizontally for pushing the blade unit while the safety fastener is worked in a pendulum manner.
Thus users need to operate two parts at the same time for controlling the cutting mode or changing the pruning shears to the closed position. The design causes inconvenience to users. Moreover, both assembly cost and component cost are increased.